memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
This Side of Paradise (épisode)
Sur la colonie d'Omicron, des spores ayant la faculté de conditionner leurs victimes dans un état de béatitude, place l'équipage de l' sous leur influence. Résumé L'Enterprise arrive sur la planète Omicron Ceti III, emplacement d'une colonie établie en 2264 qui comptait 150 hommes, femmes, et enfants. Malheureusement, il ne semble pas qu'il y ait de survivants, à cause de rayons mortels Berthold, récemment découverts, qui bombardent la planète continuellement. Sur la planète Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Sulu, le lieutenant DeSalle, et le lieutenant Kelowitz se téléportent sur la planète pour découvrir étonnamment qu'Elias Sandoval et les autres colons ne sont pas morts après tout. Spock rencontre Leila Kalomi, une botaniste qu'il avait rencontrée sur Terre, six ans plus tôt. Elle l'a aimé, mais il n'avait pas su répondre à son amour. McCoy est étonné de découvrir que chaque colon est dans un état de santé physique parfait, même au point où les dommages de l'enfance se sont réparés. Sandoval attribue ceci à leur style de vie sain. D'autres anomalies sont découvertes, comme l'absence de n'importe quelle vie animale autre que les colons eux-mêmes et quelques fleurs. Les spores Kirk informe Elias Sandoval qu'il faut que la colonie soit évacuée sur le champ, ce qu'il refuse. Leila promet d'indiquer à Spock leur secret, et elle le mène à une plante d'Omicron, qui lui souffle des spores au visage. Les spores ouvrent Spock à ses sentiments, et il admet son amour pour Leila. Quand Kirk appelle Spock, il ne répond pas, forçant Kirk à venir découvrir ce qui se passe. Il découvre Spock... jouant, suspendu aux branches d'un arbre, riant aux éclats.... Spock provoque la contamination de Sulu et Kelowitz avec des spores. Kirk semble immunisé, mais il a maintenant compris ce qui se passe. Contaminé lui aussi, McCoy fait téléporter des plantes à bord de l'Enterprise. Kirk revient à bord pour apprendre qu'Uhura a court-circuité toutes les communications. L'équipage entier a été infecté, et abandonne l'Enterprise pour se téléporter sur la planète. Ils refusent tous de regagner leurs postes. Les spores induisent un sentiment de paix totale, une santé physique parfaite, et ont protégé les colons contre les rayons Berthold. Les plantes ont dérivé dans l'espace jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient échoué sur cette planète. Elles se sont ensuite régénérées grâce aux rayons Berthold, jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient trouvé un corps humain pour y élire domicile. En retour elle procure donc santé et paix de l'esprit à leur hôte. Seul sur l'Enterprise, Kirk est soudain contaminé par une plante sur la passerelle, et va presque se joindre à la colonie, mais les émotions fortes qu'il ressent à l'idée de laisser l'Enterprise l'accable et détruit les effets des spores sur lui. Se rendant compte que les émotions fortes sont la clef, Kirk dupe Spock, et l'irrite suffisamment pour détruire les spores et leur influence chez lui. Ensemble, ils créent un émetteur subsonique qui induira de la colère chez tout le monde. Leila se téléporte à bord pour découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Spock, et il lui dit qu'il doit rester ce qu'il est. L'émetteur est activé, et les combats éclatent à travers la colonie, détruisant les spores. Sandoval regrette qu'ils n'ont rien accompli, car tous les progrès qu'ils ont accomplis, étaient purement le résultat des spores. Il espère que lui et les autres colons pourront essayer encore sur une autre planète. L'Enterprise quitte Omicron Ceti III pour la base stellaire 27. Spock dit que son temps avec Leila sur la surface était la première fois où il avait jamais été heureux. Production ---- * Première ébauche par Jerry Sohl: 15 Juin 1966 * Première ébauche par D.C. Fontana: 7 Décembre 1966 * Projet définitif: 28 Décembre 1966 * Tournage: début janvier 1967 Acteurs et personnages * Frank Overton est mort peu de temps après cet épisode, filmé en début janvier 1967. * Bobby Bass, qui essaye de stopper le combat entre Kelowitz et l'équipier joué par Ron Veto, a ses seules lignes de dialogue, dans la série, ici. D'habitude il est cascadeur sur la série, on peut aussi le voir comme le garde de Khan assommé dans , comme un des acolytes de Chekov dans et comme un Klingon dans . * Dans un lapsus, Leonard Nimoy au lieu de dire que les plantes agissent comme un dépôt pour des milliers de spores, il dit comme "un suppositoire". L'équipage s'effondre de rire. * Autre lapsus: Dans son journal de bord, Kirk inexactement se réfère à la planète comme simplement "Omicron III". * Scotty n'apparaît pas dans cet épisode. * C'est le dernier épisode dans lequel Eddie Paskey a du dialogue en tant que M. Leslie. * L'amiral Komack est mentionné dans cet épisode ; nous l'avons rencontré dans . Selon Denise et Michel Okuda, le personnage a été nommé d'après James Komack, le réalisateur de . * Leonard Nimoy a rapporté que Charles Bronson, alors le petit ami de Jill Ireland et plus tard son mari, était constamment sur le plateau, observant jalousement les scènes d'amour. Histoire * Dans l'ébauche originale de Jerry Sohl (d'abord intitulée "Power Play", puis "The Way of The Spores"), c'était le lieutenant Sulu qui était infecté par les spores et tombait amoureux de Leila. * L'avant-première pour cet épisode montre Leila et Spock à coté d'un cours d'eau. Cela n'a pas survécu au montage. Dans le scénario, Kirk découvre d'abord Spock et Leila s'embrassant passionnément à coté du cours d'eau ; il n'y a aucune scène de Spock s'accrochant aux branches d'arbre. * Un épisode de "The Outer Limits" ("Specimen Unknown") avait aussi des plantes aliennes qui lancaient des spores, bien qu'elles tuaient leurs victimes. Wah Chang and Projects Unlimited créèrent ces plantes et probablement, Chang ont fait celles vues dans cet épisode de "Star Trek" aussi. * Le titre vient du vieil adage qui dit qu'un certain endroit est deuxième seulement après le Paradis, par exemple, "le Kentucky du Sud-est est le plus beau près le Paradis." Il était aussi le titre du premier roman publié de F. Scott Fitzgerald. * Le "Mystery Science Theater 3000" a rendu hommage à cet épisode dans l'épisode 503, "Swamp Diamonds". Crow T. Le robot et Tom Servo étaient hantés par la scène où Spock ne veut pas retourner au vaisseau. Crow était Spock, Tom était Leila et Joel Robinson a dû jouer Kirk irritant Spock pour le faire 'exploser'. * Dans "Stone Trek" cet épisode était caricaturé dans "The Deadly Ears". Décors et accessoires * La grange où Kelowitz et Sulu étudient peut être vue dans plusieurs épisodes de "Kung Fu". * Le synthétiseur de nourriture a disparu de la salle du téléporteur vers la fin de la première saison. Dans cet épisode, un Spock exaspéré détruit l'un d'entre eux. * On peut voir le même endroit où Leila et Spock discutent des dragons de Berengaria VII de nouveau dans . C'est dans le Canyon Bronson, près du célèbre signe de Hollywood . * Le grand pré ouvert vu dans plusieurs séquences est dans le Santa Ynez vallée en Californie du sud. C'est le même endroit où la chasse dans le champ de maïs a lieu dans "la Planète des Singes". Il a été aussi largement utilisé dans la série "Gunsmoke". * Les bâtiments vus dans le teaser, après la première scène et la scène dans laquelle DeSalle montre à McCoy les Spores sont à un emplacement différent que les bâtiments vus dans le reste de l'épisode. Une source dit que les structures agricoles vertes étaient au Ranch de Disney. * Les images du pont vide , avant que le turbolift s'ouvre pour admettre Kirk, ont été réutilisées pour . Ce petit bout de film a été réutilisé plusieurs fois comme fond pour des scènes de James Doohan et Patrick Stewart. L'utilisation de ces images a de cette façon supprimé le besoin de complètement reconstruire le pont - ils ont seulement construit une courte section des stations informatiques, l'alcôve de la porte et les stations de commande pour les acteurs de TNG. * La plante qui pulvérise des spores sur Kirk, sur le pont, est celle qu'il a jeté en colère après qu'Uhura coupe la console de communications, cependant, dans les larges plans du pont, il n'y a aucune plante visible. * Il y a un morceau d'équipement attaché au côté gauche de la console du téléporteur. Il semble ne servir à rien d'autre que pour Spock, pour frapper, quand il manque Kirk pendant leur bref accrochage, pour la seule fois de la série, vu dans cet épisode. Version remasterisée * '''Novélisations : ** "Star Trek 5" de James Blish - Bantam Books / 1972 Citations McCoy : (au sujet de Sandoval) "Sur une pure spéculation... juste sur une conjecture avertie – je dirais que l'homme est vivant." Elias : (à propos de Spock) "Aimerais-tu qu'il reste avec nous maintenant, qu'il soit l'un d'entre nous ?" Leila : "Il n'y a pas de choix, Elias. Il restera..." Kirk : "C'est comme un puzzle douteux, tout d'une seule couleur. Aucune clef pour que les morceaux s'emboîtent. Pourquoi ?" Spock : (à Leila) "Je ne comprendrai jamais les femmes et leur capacité à éviter toute réponse directe." Spock : (réagissant aux spores) "Non, pas ... Non, svp !" Leila : "Pas comme ça, ils ne nous ont pas blessés." Spock : "Je ne suis pas comme vous." Spock : (à Leila) "Je t'aime... Je peux d'aimer..." Kirk : "Nous évacuons toute la colonie sur la base stellaire 27." Spock : "Non, je ne le pense pas." Kirk : "Vous ne pensez pas, quoi ?" Spock : "Je ne pense pas, monsieur..." McCoy : (contaminé à Kirk) "Hiya – Jim-boy. Je me suis occupé de tout. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est juste d'être relax. Ordres du Docteur." Kirk : "Je parie qu'il vous a repoussé d'autres amydales..." McCoy : "Bien sûr, oui. Hey Jim-boy, vous avez toujours ce glacial style Georgien au sirop de menthe ?" McCoy : (contaminé à Kirk) "Qui veut contrecarrer le paradis, Jim-garçon ?" Kirk : "L'homme stagne s'il n'a aucune ambition, aucun désir d'être plus que ce qu'il est." Kirk : (se libérant de l'influence des spores) "Non... NON... JE... NE PEUX PAS... PARTIR !" Kirk : "Eh bien, mutin, déloyal, batard automatisé, voyons voir au sujet de votre désertion de mon bateau." Spock : "Le terme 'batard' est peut être applicable, mais 'automatisé 'est inapproprié. Une machine peut être informatisée, pas un homme." Kirk : "Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous êtes un homme ? Vous êtes un lapin envahisseur." Spock : "Jim, je ne comprends pas." Kirk : "Naturellement vous ne comprenez pas. Tu n'as pas le cerveau pour comprendre." Spock : "Si vous m'excusez." Kirk : "Que peut-on attendre d'un minaudant, monstre à oreilles du diable, dont le père était un ordinateur et la mère une encyclopédie ?" Spock : "Ma mère était professeur, mon père ambassadeur." Kirk : "Ton père était un ordinateur, comme son fils. Un ambassadeur d'une planète de traîtres. Les Vulcans n'ont jamais eu une once d'intégrité." Spock : "Capitaine, svp non ." Kirk : "Tu es un traître, déloyal, comme le reste de ta race sous humaine – et tu as le culot de faire l'amour à cette fille." Spock : "C'est assez." Kirk : "Sait-elle ce qu'elle a obtenu ? Une carcasse de banques de données qui devraient s'accroupir sur un champignon au lieu de se faire passer pour un homme. Tu appartiens à un cirque, Spock, pas à un vaisseau spatial. Juste à côté d'un chien à face d'homme." (bagarre entre Kirk et Spock) Kirk : (après que Spock soit libéré des spores) "Ca suffit ? Je n'avais pas compris sous quelle épaisse carapace vous vous cachiez. Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes si en colère – n'est-ce pas que tout premier officier doit obtenir la ceinture son capitaine ... plusieurs fois.." Spock : "Vous avez fait cela délibérément." Kirk : "Croyez-moi, M.Spock, ce fut pénible (il se tient l'épaule) de plusieurs façons..." Spock : "Une dispute entre officiers est passible de la court-martial." Kirk : "Si nous sommes tous les deux en prison, qui va construire l'émetteur subsonique ?" Spock : "C'est tout à fait logique, capitaine." Spock : "Je suis ce que je suis, Leila, et s'il y existe des purgatoires, alors nous devons tous vivre dans l'un d'eux. Le mien n'est pas pire que celui d'un autre." Leila Kalomi : "Je vous ai perdu, n'est-ce pas ? Et pas seulement vous, j'ai tout perdu. Les spores. Je les ai perdus , aussi. ... et c'est pour mon bien ? Est-ce que cela vous dérange si je vous dis que je vous aime toujours ? Vous ne m'avez jamais dit si vous avez un autre nom, M. Spock." Spock : "Vous ne pourriez pas le prononcer." Elias Sandoval : "Ici nous n'avons pas besoin de docteur." McCoy : "Non ? Voulez-vous voir juste à quelle vitesse je peux vous mettre dans un hôpital ?" McCoy : "C'est la seconde fois que l'homme s'est fait mettre à la porte du paradis." Kirk : "Non, Bones. Cette fois nous sommes partis de nous-même. Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas fait pour le paradis. Peut-être que nous sommes censés combattre sur notre chemin – par la lutte, nous agripper. Peut-être que nous ne pouvons pas flâner au son du luth. Nous devons marcher au son des tambours." Spock : "... pour la première fois dans ma vie, j'étais heureux." Thèmes et Valeurs Est-on encore un homme , sans besoin ni désir, sans ambition, sans désir d'être plus que ce qu'on est ? 'L'importance des émotions. Acteurs / Personnages / Doubleurs Personnages principaux * 'William Shatner est James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy est Spock * DeForest Kelley est Leonard H. McCoy * George Takei est Hikaru Sulu * Nichelle Nichols est Uhura Autres personnages * Jill Ireland est Leila Kalomi * Frank Overton est Elias Sandoval * Grant Woods est Kelowitz * Michael Barrier est DeSalle * Dick Scotter est Painter * Eddie Paskey est Leslie (crédité comme membre d'équipage) * Fred Shue est le Personnel inconnu # 1 de l'USS Enterprise (non-crédité) * Bobby Bass est le Personnel inconnu # 2 de l'USS Enterprise (non-crédité) * Ron Veto est l'opposant de Kelowitz (non-crédité) * Sean Morgan est l'ingénieur Harper (non-crédité) * John Lindesmith est l'ingénieur # 2 (non-crédité) * C. O'Brien est la doublure de Kirk (non-crédité) * Bill Catching est la doublure de Spock (non-crédité) Liens et références Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : Berengaria VII, Mira, système de Mira, Omicron Ceti III, colonie d'Omicron * Espèces et organisations : dragon * Personnages : DeSalle, Harper, Leila Kalomi, Kelowitz, Komack, Leslie, Painter, [[Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], Elias Sandoval * Vaisseaux et stations : Base stellaire 27 * Armement et Technologie : * Autres : 2261, 2263, 2264, rayon de Berthold Liens externes * de:Falsche Paradiese en:This Side of Paradise (episode) es:This Side of Paradise ja:死の楽園（エピソード） nl:This Side of Paradise pl:This Side of Paradise Side of the Paradise